Felon
The Lampadati Felon is a four-door luxury coupé in Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The Felon is inspired by the fifth generation Maserati Quattroporte as seen by its overall design, greenhouse area and side profile. Some of its details are inspired by the Jaguar XF, such as a XF-R front fascia, large thin vertical wheel vents, front and rear lights, and rear chrome. The Felon's features also take cues from the second generation Saab 9-5 as seen on the front end. The car's taillights have a resemblance to the Tesla Model S. The front bumper features three intakes with the central intake being the least tall of the three, occupying half the width of the front bumper. To either side of this intake, there are two taller, chrome-trimmed intakes, with upper edges that are parallel to the lower edge of the headlamp units. Above the central intake there is a large, chrome-trimmed main grille with a curved lower edge and straight top edge, with a manufacturer emblem inset. Beginning from half the grille height there are chrome-edged headlamp units with a curved lower edge and a flat top edge. These headlamp units feature two circular lamps closest to the center, and a turn indicator lamp, furthest on the outside. The car features a long bonnet/hood with two levels of elevation. The first signified by the line from the corner of the grille to its respective corner of the windscreen. The second level of elevation is inset centrally on the first. The sides are formed mainly from a range of smooth, elegant curves. The wheel arches are flared, creating a more muscular appearance. Behind the long front quarter area the main body is smooth, with the only extra formation being a tall, thin duct behind the front wheel arch. The greenhouse area features small body-coloured wing mirrors (mounted on the window area, near the base of the A-pillars, chrome-trimmed windows and door handles. The B-pillars are neither chrome-trimmed nor body coloured. The rear wheel arch features a more prominent bulge than the front. Above, a long, elegant C-pillar can be seen, clearly illustrating the luxurious element of the car's design. By default the car features eight-spoke wheels with split edges connecting the spokes to the lip of the wheel. The wheels are wrapped in low-profile tyres. The rear of the car draws on more XFR design elements and features rear lamp units that are dominantly red, which partly have the horizontal chrome trim inset. The horizontal trim also forms the top edge for the impressed license plate area. Beneath these there is a rear bumper that protrudes from the main body in two levels, with the lower half having more elevation. The base of the bumper features a polymer covered area which spans the entire width and houses quad exhaust tips. Performance GTA V The car accelerates very well from a standstill, with very little wheelspin. The top speed that can be reached with the car is also very good, being among the fastest four-door cars available. Its acceleration is defeated by its competitor, the Oracle. The car features a front-engine, rear wheel drive layout, which gives the car lively handling. The car is very responsive with cornering, even at high speeds, though care must be taken to control the car's rear end when traction is lost. The Felon features large, cross-drilled brake discs. GTA V Overview Locations GTA V *Spawns commonly in Rockford Hills and Vinewood Hills. *Can be bought for $100,000 from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com. * Sometimes driven by the Ballas members around their territory. GTA Online * It can be bought from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com for $90,000 in GTA Online. *Can be seen rarely driving around Rockford Hills and Vinewood Hills. Gallery Felon_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Trivia General * The Felon's default radio stations are Radio Los Santos, The Lab and West Coast Classics. * In GTA V, the Ballas own Felons and can be seen with a bright purple or black paintjob. *In Grand Theft Auto Online the Felon sells for $9,000 at Los Santos Customs. *The Felon is considered as a Coupé although it has four doors, suggesting that it is a "four-door coupé" or a fastback sedan. *The front fascia is similar that of an Adder. The two vehicles are in no way related, however. * In the enhanced version of the game, when the headlights are turned on, the front Lampadati badge will glow. See Also *Felon GT, the two door sports convertible version of the Felon. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Lampadati Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Coupes Category:Coupes Vehicle Class